Title?
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: It started out as the usual ambush in the castle town, till the gang gains a new friend to travel with them to Shinzo. But there is more to her then they know. Will she end up being another enemy in disguise? Rated for violence.
1. Castle Town part 1

LHL- Hey ya'll. I decided that since they finally brought Shinzo back, I'd write another fanfic for it. If ya'll don't know I wrote Beginning of Hope under Tears of a Dragon. Well if ya'll don't remember it, then that's okay too. Anyway, here's the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Shinzo, but I doown Aiko and Taya

* * *

**Title?**

"Man, why does this always happen?!" Mushra shouted as he, Sago, and Kutal ran from a horde of angry enterrans.

"Yeah and this time you didn't even do anything!" Sago shouted.

"What do you mean by that?!" Mushra shouted back.

"This is not the time to be arguing, we're heading for a dead end," Kutal said as the other two noticed and the all skidded to a stop.

"Great, now what?" Sago asked as Mushra pulled out his staff.

"We fight," he said as he readied to attack the on coming enterrans, when someone whistled from behind them. The three turned to see a young enterran standing in a passage that had appeared in the wall. She was just shorter then Mushra, with long golden brown hair tied in two loose braids that draped over either shoulder, bright red eyes, and small brown doglike ears. She wore a sleeveless golden Chinese buttoned shirt over an cobalt blue dress with bell sleeves that covered her hands, and thick golden brown tail hanging out from just bellow the top.

"Quick, this way or they'll catch ya'll.," the girl said as she waved them over to her.

"Should we trust her?" Kutal asked.

"Looks like we have no choice," Sago said as he and Kutal grabbed Mushra.

"Wait! I want to fight!" Mushra shouted, struggling against their grasp.

Once they had all gone threw the passage, the girl moved behind them and quickly closed it off. She stood with her back to it, listening to the voices outside. Once the voices had subsided, the girl sighed and stepped away from the wall. "That wasa close one. Ya'll must not be from around 'ere," she said as she lead them down the passageway.

"No we are not, but how did you no that?" Kutal asked and the girl smiled back at them.

"The guards only get that mad when there're outsiders in the city, or when there're looking for a bounty," the girl said as they left the passage and entered what looked like a small shop.

"So how come you didn't think we had a bounty on our heads?" Sago asked, glancing around the small shop, noticing that all of the items seemed to be ancient and dusty.

"Well ya don't look the type. Then again would ya rather I had thought ya were bounties and turned ya in?" the girl asked as she picked up some the books that were covering the large couch on the far wall.

Sago and Kutal sat down, while Mushra paced around the room. The girl watched him then said, "Ya keep pacin' like that 'n ya'll wear a hole 'n the floor."

"Oh don't mind him," Kutal said.

"Yeah, he's just worried," Sago added.

"By the way, I don't believe we have properly introduced ourselves yet. I am Kutal, it's a pleasure to meet such a friendly enterran," Kutal said and the girl smiled.

"I'm Sago and he's Mushra," Sago said, pointing to Mushra, who seemed really annoyed.

"Nice at meet ya'll. I'm Aiko. So what brings ya'll to this horrible place?" the girl asked as she picked up some more books and placed them by an over filled bookshelf.

"Well…" Sago began, but was interrupted when Mushra growled loudly.

"I can't take this, why are we just sitting here! They got Yakumo! We've got to go save her!" Mushra shouted.

"Mushra, calm down," Sago said, and Mushra growled again.

"Yakumo? A friend of yers? Ya don't have'ta worry if she was captured by the guards, they're basically harmless." Aiko explained, but Mushra shouted.

"Not if they find out what she is!"

" 'What she is…?' " Aiko asked, tilting her head slightly.

Yakumo stared down at the shackles around her wrists then looked over at the girl sitting across from her in the prison cell. She was a little taller then Yakumo, said as she smirked at the guard. The girl had golden orange hair, with shoulder length bangs, and the rest lay loosely braided down her back. Her golden eyes that seemed to glow slightly in the dark cell and small orange doglike ears. She was wearing a long violet scarf above a silver Chinese buttoned vest that ended just below her chest, sleeves just as long. She had on under it a skin tight azure sleeveless shirt that ended about her stomach and silver fingerless gloves that went just passed her wrists. She also had a long silver skirt, that had slits down both sides, and a violet sash held it to her waist, over azure shorts and a pair of gold ankle boots over the knee azure socks. A thick golden orange tail swayed slightly as she sat there.

"Let me see those," the girl said as she half crawled over to Yakumo. Yakumo held out her hands and the girl held one of the shackles in her hand. She made a soundless snapping movement over the shackle and it broke in half, then did the same with the other.

"Thank you very much," Yakumo said, smiling at the girl.

"No problem," the girl said as she went back and leaned against the wall across from Yakumo.

"My name's Yakumo. What's your name?" Yakumo asked.

"I'm Taya, it's nice to meet you," the girl said.

"A human? Really?!" Aiko gasped. "That's so cool!"

"Pardon?" Kutal looked shocked.

"You're not frightened?" Sago asked.

"Why, should I be? Sure, I've heard the stories, but I know better then ta listen ta 'em," Aiko said smiling. "Sis and I've been deciphering human texts and we've seen nothin that makes 'em vicious creatures."

"Wait, you know how to read human texts?" Sago said, surprised.

"Yeah, sis taught me when I was lil," Aiko said smiling.

"Where is your sister?" Sago asked.

"My bet's that she's with yer friend Yakumo at the castle."

"Why was she captured?" Kutal asked.

Aiko smiled. "Probably got caught helping outsiders escape this place again."

"Again? You mean you've done this before?" Mushra asked and Aiko nodded.

"A lot more often then ya'd think," Aiko said as she moved a large statue to the side, to expose a side door. She slid it open to reveal another passageway. "Okay, this'll lead ya'll to castle where yer friend's bein' held," Aiko said as someone knocked on the front door. "You guys better get goin' or they'll catch ya," Aiko said quickly as Mushra started down the passageway.

"Thank you for all your help," Kutal said as he walked through.

"Yeah, thanks," Sago said as he went through next.

"No prob. Oh, and if ya see my sis, tell'er that gate 37 is closed," Aiko said as she closed the door again.

Aiko then walked swiftly toward the front door and as she opened it, a large clawed hand reached in and grabbed her by the throat.

"Where are they?"a harsh voice growled and Aiko remained silent. He snarled and tightened his grip around her neck, choking her slightly. He then tossed her like a doll across the room. "So you wont tell me. Then I'll just have to card you," he said as he formed a small sphere of energy in his hand.

Yakumo sat silently, while Taya leaned against the wall, eyes closed. Slowly Taya got to her feet and said, "Looks like we're about to get a distraction." Before Yakumo could ask what she meant, there was a loud explosion and the guards ran through the halls.

Without wasting any time Taya ran over to the door and made the same snapping motion with her hand. Suddenly the lock fell to the ground with a clatter and looked as if it had been cut by a blade. She quickly opened the cell door, ran over to the far wall, and grabbed a small black bag. She then went over to the room's entrance and motioned for Yakumo to follow her.

"The guards are distracted by the outsiders, we should be able to leave the castle without being noticed," Taya explained as she ran down the hall with Yakumo close behind her.

"Alright, but how did you know that there are others outside?" Yakumo asked and Taya smiled.

"Your friends wouldn't just leave you here, right?" Taya said as she opened a small door that lead to the roof of the castle.

They walked along the roof large roof top till they reached the far end where they say Mushra, Sago, and Kutal fighting back wave after wave of guards. Mushra spun his staff around, knocking out the all guards around him, and he looked up to see them up there.

"Yakumo!" he shouted and a few of the guards turned.

"The prisoners have escaped!" one of the guards shouted.

"Oh great," Taya sighed under her breath as a few of the guards raised their bows toward the roof. The three boys tried to stop them, but a few got passed them and headed strait for the girls.

* * *

LHL- Cliffhanger. Well review, please do tell me what I can do to make it better, and I'll update. Also, please help with a title. 


	2. Castle Town part 2

LHL- Ok ya'll, here's part two though I don't know if anyone is even reading it, besides NightIntent and dragonboy. I actually wrote this part at the same time as the other, but have been debating about putting it up. Anyway, I'll let ya'll read it now, since it is longer then the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo, but I created Taya, Aiko, Kuri, Orino, and Hiroshi.

* * *

Last Time:

"The prisoners have escaped!" one of the guards shouted.

"Oh great," Taya sighed under her breath as a few of the guards raised their bows toward the roof. The three boys tried to stop most of them, but a few got passed them and headed strait for the girls.

**Title?**

Yakumo closed her eyes and waited for the impacted, but instead heard the sound of a chain whip through the air. When she opened her eyes to see Taya standing in front of her, spinning a silver chain rapidly in front of both of them. Taya pulled the chain slightly, pulling the chain to her hand as she caught the silver scythe, at the end of the chain, in her other hand.

"Who is that!" Kutal asked as the three continued to defeat the guards.

"I think that's Aiko's sister," Sago answered.

The door to the roof burst open and some more guards ran out onto the roof. "Well this'll be fun," Taya said as she moved between Yakumo and the guards on the roof. "Yakumo, try not to move," Taya said as a small wind kicked up. The guards charged at Taya and she swiftly threw the scythe at them. It hit the first set, knocking them to the ground, and as it recoiled back at her, it turned in mid air and spun large circles of chains around her and Yakumo. As the chain continued to spin, it hit the approaching guards, knocking them to the ground.

Soon all the guards were unconscious. Taya quickly walked over to the edge of the roof, Yakumo close behind her. "We're going to have to jump," Taya said and Yakumo looked a little frightened. Taya quickly smiled and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, it'll be a soft landing." Yakumo nodded and the two jumped off the roof.

"Yakumo!" The three boys shouted, trying to reach the girls. Suddenly the wind kicked up below the two and they fell slowly and landed softly on the ground.

"Are you crazy! You could have killed Yakumo!" Mushra shouted at Taya.

"I wouldn't have done it if I thought that would happen," Taya said smirking at him.

"I get it now, you're a wind enterran," Sago said and Taya looked at the boys.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taya," she said, smiling.

"You wouldn't happen to have a younger sister, would you?" Kutal asked and Taya's smile widened.

"So you met Aiko, huh?" Taya said as a guard tried to sneak up behind her, but she quickly turned and kicked him in the stomach.

"For guards these guys are weak," Mushra said as he knocked over three more.

"They maybe weak, but they're not the ones we should be worried about… He is," Taya said pointing to a tall armored enterran walking toward the group.

"You should have stayed in your cell," the enterran said in a low harsh voice. Taya looked away, grasping her scythe tightly. "I warned you never to the castle, princess Tayako."

"Princess?" Sago questioned.

"Why'd he call you that?" Mushra asked.

"So, she didn't tell you?" the large enterran said.

"We haven't had much time to talk yet," Taya answered quickly.

"Is that so…" the enterran laughed as a pair of guards ran into the area.

"We got the little one, sir," one of the guards said as another large enterran walked up behind them carrying a girl.

"Hey, that's Aiko," Sago said as Aiko struggled against the large enterran's grasp.

"Le'go a me ya jerk!" Aiko shouted.

"Aiko?" Yakumo asked.

"She's the one who helped us get away from the guards and come here," Kutal explained.

Taya pointed her scythe at the leader, "Let Aiko go, Kuri."

"Taya, they burned it down! They burned down the shop!" Aiko cried out franticly.

"What!" Mushra shouted and the enterran, Kuri, laughed.

"So now you have nothing left. Well… almost…" Kuri said as he glanced at Aiko. "Card her."

The enterran nodded and lifted a large sword over Aiko's head. As he began to swing down, Taya's scythe flew through the air and knocked the sword from his hand. The enterran was thrown off guard, allowing Aiko quickly pulled out of his grasp, and ran over behind Taya.

Taya glared at Kuri, who laughed. "Look, we made the little princess mad," he said as Taya pulled the scythe back to her hand.

"Shut up Kuri! Ya know sis isn' tha' way anymore!" Aiko shouted.

" 'Isn't that way anymore'?" Mushra questioned.

"What do you mean, Aiko?" Sago asked and Kuri laughed.

"Those two were the daughters of the last ruler of this castle town. Of course, they were the towns princesses till I killed their father and took control of the thrown. Since then they have been shunned by the towns people. I'm surprised you two haven't left yet." Kuri said and the group looked at the two girls.

"That's 'cause ya ruined the city!" Aiko barked.

"Such pesky girls. Orino, take care of them," Kuri said and the large enterran stepped forward, sword back in his hand.

"Finally, a real challenge!" Mushra said as he, Sago, Kutal, and Taya readied to fight.

"Don't kill him," Yakumo warned.

"Good luck sis!" Aiko said as she stepped back next to Yakumo.

"Guys, watch out for his sword. It's coated with a thick layer of powerful poison. Get it away from him and he's no more then a normal guard," Taya said.

"Got it!" Mushra said as he ran toward Orino.

Yakumo watched silently while Aiko cheered. Aiko then smiled at Yakumo and asked, "Are ya really a human?"

Yakumo was surprised at this sudden question, but smiled, "Yes I am."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aiko said as she smiled at Yakumo.

As the two watched the fight someone moved up behind them.

Suddenly Aiko screamed and Taya quickly turned to see Kuri with his hand through Aiko's back. As Aiko's card fell to the ground, Taya released the chain around Orino's legs, which had been restraining his movements, and fell to her knees.

"Well, one of the pests is gone," Kuri said, a menacing smile across his face. He then looked over at Yakumo, who had taken a few steps backwards. "So, human girl, ready to die?"

"Don't touch her! Hyper Flame!" Mushra shouted and transformed into his hyper mode.

"Hydro Power!" Sago shouted, transforming into his hyper form.

"Eye of the Lion!" Kutal shouted and also transformed into his hyper form.

The three jumped toward Kuri who quickly backed away and held up the encard with both hands. "Sorry, but if you try anything, I'll rip the little princess' card in half," he taunted and Mushra growled.

"No, you wont." Taya stated suddenly, causing the others to turn. She was glairing at Kuri, scythe in hand and Orino's card resting at her feet. With a quick thrust of her chain, it whipped around Kuri's arms, pining them to his chest so he was unable to move. He tried to rip the card, but Taya pulled the chain tighter.

"Drop her card, now!" Taya ordered. Kuri shrugged and dropped the card. Taya sighed in relief and loosened the chain slightly as she walked over and kneeled down to pick it up.

Kuri smiled venomously as he pulled out a sword. "Big mistake, princess." He said as he thrust his sword toward her kneeling figure.

"Bad move, now I have to kill you." Taya said as she blocked him with her scythe. She slashed her scythe up through him, carding him instantly. Sighing she picked up the card and her eyes widened.

"What's the mater?" Sago asked as the three reverted back to their normal forms.

"This isn't her card," Taya said, not looking up.

"What! But we saw him holding her card!" Mushra stated, half shouting.

"We saw him holding a card, but didn't see whose," Kutal corrected.

"He must have switched them somehow," Sago said and Taya held out the card to them.

"Do what you want with it," She said as Yakumo took it.

"Wow, you didn't rip his card in half," Mushra said surprised and Yakumo smiled at Taya.

"Destroying his card wont help me find Aiko's." Taya stated simply forcing a smile.

"Then how 'bout some help," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see an enterran in thick emerald colored armor and a deep blue cape, floating in the air above them. His helmet had doglike metal ears sticking from it. He had silver eyes and thick blackish gold hair that went all the way down his back.

He smiled at Taya from under his helmet and said, "It's good to see you, lil sis."

" 'Lil sis?' " Sago questioned.

"You have an older brother and a younger sister!" Mushra asked.

"Yeah, but he and I aren't on good terms," Taya said growling.

"Heh, you cause one little uprising and suddenly your own family hates you." He shrugged.

"Liar! That was not just some 'little uprising'! You carded father and helped Kuri take over! And now your little minion killed Aiko!" Taya shouted at him, holding her scythe so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"He needed to be dealt with," the man said, smiling at Taya. "Besides I made sure that Kuri never hurt you or Aiko… Of course, now that he has, I'll just have to put someone else in his place… and keep this card myself," he said as he held up Aiko's card.

"Hiroshi, what are you planning!" Taya asked and he smiled.

"Oh, just a little game. See you around lil sis," he said as he flew off.

"That jerk!" Mushra growled.

"Come on, I'll take you guys out of the city now." Taya sighed and started to walk toward the opening in the castle wall, not looking at the others.

The group walked in a line down the passageway. "What is it with this girl?" Mushra asked. "After everything that happened she still wants to help us."

"Kuri did say she had nothing left here. Maybe she's planning to leave as well," Kutal said.

"If so, where will she go then?" Sago asked and the three boys thought about it and Yakumo smiled.

When they finally were outside, Taya watched as Sago and Kutal got into their vehicles, while Mushra hoped on to his hover board. Yakumo then walked over to Taya. "We're searching for a place called Sinzo. You're welcome to come along if you'd like," she said, smiling kindly at the now confused Taya.

"You want me to travel with you?" Taya asked.

"We'd be delighted to have you travel with us," Kutal said.

"Hey we could always use another girl on the journey," Sago said.

"Yeah, why not come?" Mushra asked and Taya nodded.

"Okay. It'll be better then traveling alone." Taya said as she smiled.

"Alright, shall we go then?" Kutal asked.

"Wait how is Taya going to keep up?" Mushra asked.

"Oh, that's easy," she said as a small wind current surrounded her feet, lifting her off the ground. "Shall we?" she asked and they all headed west.

* * *

LHL- Well that ends the two part opener to the long journey ahead with Taya. Hope ya'll liked it. Please tell me what you think of it, good or bad, and I still need a title. 


End file.
